Behind the Doors in the Zone
by FantomoDrako
Summary: Step into the Ghost Zone - a place filled with a seemingly endless amount of doors. Let's look behind some of them... A collection of oneshots that include loose stories, interconnected stories, crossovers etc. Rated T to be safe.


Supervising a group of teenagers was no walk in the park, but supervising a group of teenagers with paint was a real nightmare. A very small fraction of the wall had actually been painted, but the majority of the paint that was not still safely in the tins was splattered all over the floor and the painters.

Mr Lancer knew the reason the wall was not getting painted was not sheer teen laziness. The paint was a special ecto-based mix that was white when wet and transparent when dry, but its main feature was that anything painted with it would become immune to intangibility. The school board had decided, for the safety of the children, that they should try and make the school as ghost-proof as possible in an unobtrusive way.

With the whole school painted with Ecto-Wash no ghost would be able to phase inside.

Of course, most of the students were fans of the ghost boy Danny Phantom and didn't want him kept out of the building, so were doing everything in their power to sabotage the painting effort.

Sam and Tucker were standing a little to one side of the unpainted wall trying their hardest to look like they were working while secretly siphoning the paint down the water fountain's drain. Sam grimaced at the damage it may cause the environment, but persevered.

A loud crash wiped the unhappy frown off Lancer's face. A second loud crash, a thud and the sudden demolishment of the barely painted wall made him cry out, "Huckleberry Finn!" He looked at the hole in the wall then followed the trail of debris to the lockers opposite. He gasped in surprise as he saw the town's number one debated topic half sitting against the lockers.

"Ghost boy!" squealed Paulina. The Latino immediately ran over to the downed ghost and threw her arms around his thin frame.

"Ack!" Phantom groaned out, his green eyes shooting open in surprise. He sat up fully and attempted to stand but Paulina's arms around his neck stopped him.

"Oh, Ghost Boy, I haven't seen you in _sooo_ long! You must have missed me _sooo_ much!" she said, all but climbing into his lap.

Panicking a little, Phantom tried to phase through her arms but something stopped him. The move startled Paulina enough that he was able to stand, even though he dragged her up with him. She staggered and clutched at him for support, her forgotten paintbrush splattering paint everywhere. He wiggled out of her grip.

"Umm…there is a ghost out there I have to take care of so…Bye!" Phantom said quickly and nervously. He turned intangible and flew up to the roof, but his head smacked into it. With a confused blink he scratched his head, shrugged and flew out through the hole in the wall.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

Mr Lancer cleared his throat. "And this is why we are painting the walls, people! So dip those brushes deep and paint like you mean it!"

Sam rolled her purple eyes. "He does know that this stuff isn't going to stop any ghosts from just destroying the walls, right? If they can't phase through it, most of them will just smash it," she said in a low tone.

Tucker simply shrugged. "This whole thing is stupid if you ask me. It's just gonna be a big drawback if all the school gets coated with this stuff. It'll just make it harder for Danny to get out of the building if a ghost shows up," he muttered back.

Sam suddenly froze and turned a concerned gaze to her techno-loving friend. "The Fentons invented this stuff, didn't they? His house must be covered in Ecto-Wash! Is there any way to get this stuff off?"

Tucker picked up the nearest can and read the little label. "Fenton Ecto-Wash, the perfect way to keep your house ghost-free! Simply paint over your existing paint/wallpaper and the Ecto-Wash will dry completely clear. This protective paint is phase-proof, waterproof and entirely weather-durable! Guaranteed not to crack or peel. For all enquiries, please call Fenton Works on 555-1221. Warning: Fenton Ecto-Wash is poisonous to humans! Please seek immediate help if ingested!"

"Waterproof…" Sam whispered with a glare at the tin.

"Maybe we can find a way to wash it off with something. I mean, it's invisible when dry, so who's going to know if it's there or not?" Tucker asked slyly.

Sam grinned. "I like the way you think sometimes, Tucker." Her thoughts briefly turned to Danny as she wondered how the fight was going.

It was not going as well as Danny would've liked. It hadn't taken the half-ghost long to realise he was covered in large splotches of his parent's new phase-proof paint, especially after his intangibility failed and he was smacked down onto the roof of the school by the ghost's thick scaly tail.

The ghost, which looked like a one-eyed mutant komodo dragon, hissed menacingly as it stalked closer to its downed enemy. Its six clawed feet left shallow scrapes wherever they dug into the roof.

Danny rolled to one side, barely missing a vicious swipe from a heavy front paw. He flipped to his feet and shot towards the ghost lizard, hitting it square in the jaw. It crashed down noisily and Danny quickly uncapped the Thermos and sucked the lizard inside.

He smiled faintly and gave a sigh. Then he groaned as he realised he'd have to sneak back inside like a human.

"It's a good thing my parents made a limited amount of this paint," he muttered with a grimace. He flew down to the window for the boy's toilets and, turning invisible, eased the window open. A boy just leaving one of the stalls looked over at the window moving, to him, by itself. "Aaaah! Possessed windows!" the boy screamed, running out of the room without washing his hands.

Since the room was now empty Danny transformed and quietly walked back to where Sam and Tucker were. Sam verbally pounced on him when he got close enough for the three to not be overheard.

"Danny, did your parents paint your house with this stuff?"

Danny shrugged and accepted the spare paintbrush Tucker handed him. "They were going to, but the school bought pretty much all of the supply they'd made, so I don't know. I know they haven't painted my room at least," he answered, grabbing one of the tins as Lancer's stern stare settled on him. He dipped the brush and surreptitiously tried to wipe as much of it as possible off on the tin's sides before touching brush to wall. It was only after the first stroke that Lancer, seemingly satisfied, turned his attention elsewhere.

"You're coated in this stuff, aren't you?" Tucker asked.

"Yep."

"You do know it's waterproof, right?"

"Yep. Wait, what?" Danny stared, nonplussed.

Sam rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Danny, this stuff is waterproof and we don't know how to wash it off," she hissed.

Danny's crystal blue eyes widened. "_What?_" he half hissed, half gasped back. "You mean I can't turn intangible until we figure out a way to get this paint off?!" he whispered in panic.

The helpless look his friends gave him did not reassure him.

* * *

**A/N:** I can hardly believe I finished something. My track record is not the best. –blush-

If I write one of these based on a theme/word then I'll let you guys know what it is at the top of the 'chapter'.

Most of these will be loose oneshots, but I may have some interconnections between them now and then. If you spot any in future, let me know in a review. If you're right, I'll give you virtual cookies!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom and I sincerely hope those rumours about a movie are true…


End file.
